Dyskusja użytkownika:Final Cannon
Hi Final Cannon -- we are excited to have Digimon Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hejka Final Cannon! Mam taki problem: UlforceV-Dramon Future Mode, którego mam zamiar opisać, ma rodzaj Exalted Knight. Wiesz może jak to jest po Polsku? Bo w rodzajach nie znalazłem... Z góry dzięki! V-Dramon Zero PBF Ohayou! Na początek, wielkie dzięki za Edycje artykułu Veemona :D. Mam do ciebie sprawkę: Od jakiegoś czasu (Konkretnie od wczoraj xD) myślę o zrobieniu PBFa o Digimonach. I takie pytanko: Czy nie byłbyś zainteresowany pomocą w tworzeniu (A jak nie to może pomocą w reklamowaniu xD)? I przy okazji: Co lepiej zacząć najpierw: wcześniejsze formy V-mona czy jego formy Armor? Pozdrawiam, Zero PBF 2 Tak, Play By Forum. To pytanie miało oznaczać coś w stylu ,,Czy chciałbyś być mistrzem Gry" xD. Z tym YouTubem to wielkie dzięki :D. Zastanawiam się nad Hostem, ale raczej MojeForum.net. Jutro zrobię Chibomona i DemiVeemona (Tego jest mniej xD). Pozdrawiam Zero PBF Gotów! http://digimonpbf.mojeforum.net/index.php Zapraszam ^^ Możesz się załapać na Moda ^^ Spotlight Hello. Do you have an image that you would like to use for the spotlight? Please leave me a message here and I can help. Angela (talk) 21:13, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) ---- Hejka bardoz p. Prosiłabym o pomoc przy tworzeniu szablonów. Odezwij się, proszę. Odcinki Dobrze, że opisujesz poszczególne odcinki adventure. Mógłbyś jednak zacząć od pierwszej części. Chciałbym wiedzieć czy mogę wykorzystać część twojego artykułu (Tai Kamiya, dokładniej jego udział w Filmie :Digimon Our War Game!,) do utworzenia streszczenia artykułu o tym filmie. Sorry, że nie dodaje grafik, ale nie mogę się z nimi połapać. Dzięki Final Cannon! Wiem, już jak wsadzać grafiki z innych artykułów. References Final Cannon, mam pewien problem. A dokładniej chodzi o references, nie chcą mi działać, gdy próbuję je wstawić w tekście - Valkyrimon została potwierdzona jako Digimorfoza Silphymon w Digmon Tamers: Brave Tamers, dokładnie w tej grze. Chciałbym to umieścić jako references. Niestety, coś mi nie idzie... mógłbyś mi pomóc z tym? Byłbym wdzięczny :) dziękuję ;) ok. dodałem tak jak mówiłeś ... i tak to nie działa, mógłbyś zerknąć? widzę, że już to naprawiłeś... mógłbyś powiedzieć, co źle zrobiłem, by na przyszłość umieć? Infoboxy w epizodach Wstawiam Ifoboxy w artykułach, ale nie znam większości danych(data wydania, obcojęzyczne tytuły itp) i nie wstawiam grafik. Fajnie by było jakbyś ty, albo ktoś inny wstawił te brakujące rzeczy. Analyzery Ok, zapamiętam. Dzięki. Chciałbym się jeszcze dopytać o analyzery - jak robić, by był pokazany dubbing i oryginał w nich? ok, dzięki ;) Hej, napisałam artykuł o Boarmonie, ale nie wiedziałam jak dodać ten obrazeczek do rodziny w tabeli. Fajnie by było też, jakbyś pododawał linki w artykule o Boarmonie i Pipismonie, bo tego też jeszcze nie potrafię, a są potrzebne m.in. w występowaniu. I byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś�wszedł na mój profil i pomógł mi zrobić porzadek z userboxami, bo nie daję rady ich poukładać tak, żeby wygladały estetycznie. Pozdrawiam, LJ. Ok, dzięki za pomoc. Poczytam te artykuły, może na nastpny raz zostanie mniej roboty dla ciebie. Pozdrawiam, LJ. dodawanie grafiki Ok, zapamiętam, dzięki za info. Prośba Mam prośbę,mógłbyś przejrzeć mój sandbox pracuję nad nowym szablonem to co trzeba wpisywać przygotowałem ale nie wiem jak to wyszablonować.Chodzi o cały artykuł o Digimonie w jednym szablonie.~Wojtek9822 Hm... Witaj ;) Powracam do pomagania przy rozbudowie wikii. Jednak, mam małe pytanie. Co myślisz o pomyśle tłumaczenia opowiadań z języka angielskiego na nasz? Mógłbym się tym zająć i wrzucać do działu 'fanon'. ~LightOfHope Nie mam na myśli jakiegoś konkretnego. Będę wybierał z tych, które są umieszczone na fanfiction.net :) LightOfHope 21:35, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Spróbuję załatwić. :) LightOfHope 21:42, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Fakt... pominąłem ten szczegół. LightOfHope 21:45, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, spróbuję... :) jest z Tobą jeszcze jakaś droga kontaktu oprócz gg lub wikii? ;) oczywiście, taka bezpośrednia. LightOfHope 21:52, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm... korzystam ze starego gadu, a więc... Twoje wiadomości by do mnie nie docierały. LightOfHope 21:57, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Źródła Plików Jak napisałem w przesyłaniu grafiki, są z Digimon Wiki. :) LightOfHope 09:57, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. ;) LightOfHope 08:28, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Portal Społeczności Jestem za.~Wojtek9822 Dobrze Dobrze i przepraszam :) - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:57, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) głównie siedzę tutaj xd robię z kolegą nawet anime *la digimon xd Dak to spróbuje strozumieć tak TU wieżę babel się robi ^.^' Taką inną mam tu i jest trochę o digi, ale tylko słowo XD muszę dokończyć ;O - ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:01, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) dziękuję :) dobrze i dziękuję za rady.. Ostatecznie te szablony mnie przerosły xd[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:42, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Współpraca Witam, czy chciałbyś aby nasze wiki nawiązały współpracę ?? Oto link do mojej wiki. Pozdrawiam :) [[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O']] 10:31, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) W takim razie logo Twojej wiki wędruje na stronę główną Huntik wiki :)[[User:Talho|'T'A'''L]][[User_talk:Talho|'''H'O''']] 16:01, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dodałem Waszą wiki do sekcji "Linki i afiliacje" na stronie głównej. Pozdrawiam, Final Cannon Dyskusja 16:26, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Siemasz :) Witam Chciał bym zaoferować swoją pomoc. Znam system wiki z 3 innych Wiki - SpellForce Wiki, Rappelz Wikia Polska oraz Divinity Wiki. Czy na początek miał bym się wziąść za pracę nad tym co jest już wyznaczone? Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:17, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ok, np to od jutra się tym zajmę ;)